


Ножку или крылышко?

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Визуал R - NC17 [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Art, Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Series: Визуал R - NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: 8 Визуал R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Ножку или крылышко?

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a9/ac/gAhVVtrS_o.jpg)

  
  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191726) |  |   
---|---|---  
[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_r_nc_2020/works/25747468) |  [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_r_nc_2020/works/25747399) |  [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747324)


End file.
